Luxuria: The First Deadly Sin
by Darth Skywalker
Summary: Bruce Wayne left Gotham City at the age of sixteen and did not return for 7 years. This story fills in the gaps. Ch. 2: Bruce arrives at Cambridge and encounters three female classmates who are dying to 'study' with him. Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:_

_I'd like to thank you for taking the time to view my story. Just a note, the following chapter will begin in the "present." I won't explain who is who, but hopefully you'll be able to figure it out. In the "note" before the next chapter, I will reveal this._

_I'll highlight the most interesting review/question about the story at the end of each chapter, I figure this might create some interest. This story is intended to be quite long and will take quite a while. It will not focus on Batman at all. This story is about the teenage Bruce Wayne and how he turned into the man that would don the cowl of the Bat. Sort of a "Smallville" type version of Batman, if you will._

_With that said, enjoy._

**Prologue**

_Today_

The burning immediately alerts my sense of smell as to the problem I will soon be facing.

_This is not good_, I think to myself, as I exchange quick glances with my two understudies.

We all move quickly to try to prevent the impending disaster—a futile attempt, unfortunately.

Without warning, the explosion sounds. All around us, debris is scattered and plastered on the walls and on our persons.

It is too late.

After taking a quick look at my surroundings I begin chuckling, ruefully. The other two join in and before we know it, the three of us are rolling on the floor in fits.

While we are basking in the humor of the situation, my butler comes in our vicinity and gives us an evil look before sighing and dropping to his knees to begin cleaning up.

I had counted on the recipe to be timed just right, but apparently the company I kept had prevented me from paying attention. We all let out a few last chuckles before joining in to assist the old man.

After our arduous task is complete, we all rise and I pat my old friend on the back as I think of just how long he has served my family. The man hasn't seemed to age at all…almost all of my visitors through the years made sure to comment on this fact that I had begun to take notice of only very recently.

As we reach the master living room, we all sit down and I survey the crowd gathered. Both of my understudies join their wives on a couch and for a moment I am amused at the fact that I have trained all four of these individuals, husband or wife. As we all sip our beverages for a brief silent moment, I think of the other two that are not present, for a moment my thoughts turn to one and I am quite proud of what she has accomplished, and my thoughts turn to the other, and my stomach turns with disgust at what he has become and how much deceit he has leveled against me personally.

These dark musings are interrupted by my wife, who comes down the stairs smiling at everyone and carrying three photo albums that look like they are going to fall out of her arms at any moment while speaking loudly about how we'd better be ready for some prime-time embarrassment.

We all push the couches back, gather around in a circle, and for the next few hours reflect on days long gone…some good, some bad.

As I flip through a particularly cluttered album in silence while my wife and the other two women chuckle about a probably embarrassing photo of one of us men, one photo stands out. I look at it and furrow my brow in deep thought, trying to figure out the date.

"Your first day in Europe," my butler says, solving the mystery for me.

My wife is quite for a minute, as is everyone else. "Europe?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what that's all about," adds the older understudy.

I lean back against the foot of the couch, and for a moment I debate letting the butler tell the story, but one look at him tells me he's just going to deflect the honors back to me. With a sigh, I shrug and look at everyone.

I've known all gathered for years and years, but none of them (with the exception of the butler) have ever heard this story—seven years of my life that I've kept in the dark, until today. I briefly wish my one absent student (the female one) would also be present to hear this, but I can only guess at the ultra-discomfort it would cause two of the people in the room.

I clear my throat, and begin to tell my untold story.


	2. The Phony Enigma

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for viewing/reviewing my Prologue. As it stands, the format doesn't give away much about "who's who,", but I'll try to remedy some of this anonymity by explaining to you exactly who IS who. I used this technique to achieve some sort of literary effect, but it may have backfired—for that I apologize. Please accept the following as compensation._

_Present in the Prologue:_

_--Bruce Wayne – aka Batman – approaching retirement and ready to turn the cowl over to Dick Grayson for good. Narrator._

_--Selina Kyle – aka Catwoman – continues to focus on crime, although she has "covered" the East End and lets Bruce take care of his area. She and Bruce have been happily married for two years as of the time of the Prologue._

_--Dick Grayson – aka Nightwing – still doing his thing in Bludhaven, was able to successfully deal with Tarantula and his other more "specific" nemeses._

_--Barbara Gordon – aka Oracle – happily married to Dick for a year, continues to be Batman's most trusted source of information._

_--Timothy Drake – aka Robin – will take over Bludhaven when Dick becomes Batman. Not planning on changing his identity anytime soon, though._

_--Stephanie Brown – aka Spoiler – she and Tim have tied the knot a few months back and after a near-death experience during a particularly nasty Gang War, she listened to Bruce for once and came under his direct tutelage. He was able to convince her of exactly how important it was for her to keep safe and how much she meant to the organization. She has since uncovered a plot by Leslie Thompkins to administer euthanasia to some of her patients. Because of this particularly successful discovery Bruce has used her primarily for spy-related work._

_--Alfred Pennyworth – remains the Wayne Manor's housekeeper/butler, though he has hit his 70__th__ birthday and feels that soon he will be calling it a career._

_Not present but referred to:_

_--Jason Todd – revived from the dead via the Lazarus Pit, started the Gang War responsible for nearly killing Stephanie/Spoiler and has enacted his own brand of vigilante justice as the Red Hood._

_--Helena Bertinelli – aka Huntress – since her ill-fated run as Batgirl years ago, she has taken Bruce's advice and after saving his life during the Tommy Elliott/Hush insanity, Bruce has her share patrol time with Catwoman. Bruce keeps her in the East End—away from Dick in Bludhaven, away from Gotham and Barbara, so she does not cause any issues in Dick and Barbara's marriage (whether she intends to or not)._

**Chapter 1**

_The Phony Enigma_

The impact immediately roused me from a deep slumber. Where the hell was I? What day was it? Who--?

I calmed down shortly after realizing I was on the jet, and a glance at Alfred sitting next to me revealed the faintest hint of a bemused look on his face—more than likely a result of my sleeping through the entire 6-hour flight and the subsequent panic which had just overtaken me.

As we pulled into the private gate that Alfred had arranged at Heathrow, I prepared to unbuckle my seat and thought about the last few years.

I had been completely focused on getting out of high school and had taken the initiative of doubling the standard high school student's course-load in what was supposed to be my sophomore year. While this had completely eliminated any chance at a social life that I might have had, what it did do was create an accelerated path that allowed me to be free of the peers that I felt had been nothing more than an impediment to me since the day my life had changed eight years ago.

The nightmares had begun three days after the murders, the first night I was able to sleep after the event. After the first round of nightmares, I did not sleep for another five days. After that, I tried sleeping again but nothing changed, the nightmares were worse. After a month of prolonging the streaks of sleepless nights, I finally resigned myself to these nightmares and accepted having to live with them for the rest of my life. However, because of this attempt to block the nightmares, I unwittingly trained myself to go seventy-two hours without sleep—something that I would realize the value of much later in life.

It was at this point that a debate with Alfred had ensued about how to remedy these nightmares, and when he suggested seeing Dr. Leslie Thompkins, the family psychiatrist, I completely rebelled and took my own course of action. On my ninth birthday, several months after the murders, I demanded Alfred purchase me a treadmill and began an intense cardiovascular training regiment. While my peers were enamored with the introduction of portable video games to the North American consumer market and begging their parents to buy them Trix cereal, I kept myself occupied with school, cardio training, and reading.

Books were an unbelievable escape. I made this discovery during an incident where a compilation of essays by Nietzsche lulled me to sleep and in fact replaced the nightmares with images of me sitting at the edge of a flowing river that was constantly changing colors. This river, amusingly, featured various shapes (of various colors) floating on the river's bank and moving past my sedentary form. I awoke from this dream laughing uncontrollably and being shaken roughly by Alfred, who probably assumed the nightmares were getting worse. I explained what had happened, and after giving me a strange look he calmly walked away without a word. But I didn't care because after that I read myself to sleep every night (presuming that I did in fact sleep) and had variations on this hilarious dream. As expected, when I did not read right before sleeping, the nightmares returned in earnest.

On my twelfth birthday, I had a long discussion with Alfred about the seriousness with which I was taking my exercise regiment. While he had initiated the conversation with the intent of persuading me to give it a rest, I won the battle by having him order a complete gym set for me the next day. For a month I neglected my studies and grades suffered horribly as I fell into somewhat of an obsession with weight training, but a rare outburst by the mild-mannered Alfred as well as a twisted ankle made me rethink the frequency of these workout sessions. In the end, I begrudgingly called up a personal trainer and used him to establish a routine for a month. After the month was over I was able to successfully create my own regiment and went solo, much to Alfred's chagrin—some of which dissipated when he saw that this time the extra work did not interfere with my studies.

Four years passed uneventfully. I grew larger in mind and body. I dared not dwell on whether the same could be said for my spirit, something which I knew I had not given much time to since the murders. At sixteen, after completing high school in two years I attracted international attention and was sent unsolicited acceptance letters from over two hundred schools worldwide. When I realized how much mail Alfred had piled up for me during the course of one week, I started to wonder exactly what had been going on and this musing led to the discovery of my acceptance to Cambridge.

A casual dinnertime mention to Alfred of how it might be nice to meet Stephen Hawking turned into an awkward phone call to my "long-lost" English uncle Daniel, whose existence I had not known of up until the second Alfred handed me the phone (even more disturbing was the revelation that this was my father's brother, who apparently had not been in contact with us since well before my birth). That had led to this flight and what the family had presumed was going to be a productive four years in England. For once, I had remained quiet and decided that it would be easier to alter my plans without notifying Alfred.

All this had cycled through my mind as we had made the half-a-mile-walk from the jet to the limo—something that could have been avoided but had been personally requested by me to make up for missing a night of cardiovascular activity.

My thoughts returned back to the present. Another period of forced immobility convinced me to take another short nap during the trip from the airport to the British Wayne Manor. I frequently found myself explaining this behavior to Alfred as the only beneficial thing to do during a period where I was completely unable to do anything else. The nightmares did not occur during my naps either; perhaps my brain didn't put on these horror shows until thirty minutes into my sleep.

In twenty minutes we arrived at the Manor and I surveyed the property. On the outside, it looked exactly like the residence that I lived in back in Gotham—the same old disturbing gothic shapes and gargoyles and lack of neighboring homes. However, as Alfred and I were led inside by my uncle's manservant, the inside revealed something completely different.

It looked way too upbeat for my tastes. The chandeliers were in excess here—there seemed to be three instead of the one that we had at our residence. In addition, there was wallpaper (wallpaper!) instead of the neutral solid colors we had chosen to greet anyone that might enter through the front door. Finally, the unwelcoming bare floor had been carpeted. This was the most unbelievable find.

For a moment, as I took it all in, I resisted the urge to vomit on my uncle's carpet. I got lucky when my uncle himself strode in as the manservant Percy disappeared with our luggage. Or did I?

He smiled broadly as I sized him up—like my father, he sported a mustache, and if one was not well-acquainted with facial expressions it would be completely understandable to mistake him for possessing his brother's same genuine kindness, honesty, and satisfaction with life. But when he spoke he immediately gave himself away as merely hearing the tone of his voice revealed just how phony he was.

"Bruce! I'm so glad to see you! We've been waiting a long time for you!" he said as he took me in his arms and gave me what was probably a hug.

I did my best to return the smile. "Uncle, you can't begin to understand how happy I am to finally meet you. It's too bad that you and father couldn't work things out, but I'm sure he'd be just thrilled to see that we're all reunited now!"

_Tit for tat_, I thought. _How about a bit of your own medicine, eh?_

His smile flickered for just a moment, but it was a moment too long for me. It solidified my suspicions. "I'm sure, I'm sure, Bruce," he responded quickly, trying pathetically to change the subject. This guy was lousy. "Look, why don't you join us in the dining room, supper's ready." My uncle briefly turned his attention to Alfred, gave him a quick nod, muttered something that sounded like "long time, chap," and then gestured for us to follow him.

It was here that I was introduced to another "long-lost relative," my cousin Sinead. She was several years older than me but would also be at Cambridge with me, although in the class a year ahead. She only acknowledged me with a nod, but definitely sized me up.

_Now this is interesting_, I thought, intrigued by the complete difference in behavior between father and daughter. For the first time, I was unable to figure out a person immediately. Her looks did not give away anything. She looked like a typical college-aged girl, with black hair and dressed in what could be described as an "indie chic" outfit. Behind thick-rimmed glasses were eyes that seemed capable of penetrating steel walls. _Yes, this is quite interesting_.

We all sat down to dinner and my uncle began by asking me questions but ended up talking more about himself and what he had been up to.

He had recently become chairman of CellFast, the leading cell phone company in Europe. This was something I had learned in the past few weeks after the revelation that I had an uncle. While I knew everything he rattled off about how he had ascended to his position, what the company had been doing, and what they had planned for the American market, I was more amused to hear his stories about how he loved to race and was considering a move to become the official phone sponsor of Formula One racing. Apparently he had been a die-hard fan since childhood and had turned an abandoned parking lot into a private race track where he went on occasional thrill rides. My uncle also commented on his love for golf, among other things, and it was here that I zoned out and turned back to my bland steak that was unsurprisingly overcooked.

As my uncle wrapped up talking about his latest hunting trip to Kenya, I heard a brief murmur from Sinead, who arose and left the table abruptly. The shocked look on my uncle's face (which I could immediately tell was fake) was followed by a barrage of shouts and demands to return which were met with silence as Sinead did not look back, presumably heading to her room. This was followed by profuse apologies, which neither myself nor Alfred really cared for.

Later that evening, after settling in and receiving a strange "tour" of the Manor from Percy, I finally was shown my room and was left alone. I was quite pleased at the balcony which faced the backyard, and this revealed a beautiful view of the River Thames, which snaked past the residence. I opened the door and stepped outside, basking in the beautiful summer wind. As the blinds rustled behind me, I looked outside and critically examined my uncle's backyard. It consisted of a maze-like garden which I did not understand the purpose of, and my conclusion was that perhaps this was an attempt to portray the appearance of being someone who was "artsy." Some trees decorated the landscape, and they seemed relatively young. I wondered if they would be around when Sinead (or her future husband) took over administration of the property.

I was about to turn around and retire for the evening before a creaking noise caught my attention and I swiftly turned around. Was the security here really this poor?

As I located the source of the noise, I found myself surprised for the second time today. Sinead sat on a swing, looking directly at me with her piercing eyes as she rocked back and forth. I was ready to become even more ready to explore the mystery of my cousin, when I suddenly saw a small blue light near her ear and my opinion completely changed.

She was holding a cellphone and yakking away…just like the typical college students I had encountered while in Gotham. The mystery immediately ended, and I put together the picture in an instant—rich girl living with a pompous father who parties her ass off but portrays a depressed stoner girl image at home.

Satisfied that my detective skills were no longer threatened, I turned around and closed the doors, preparing for my impending meeting with the pages of Tolstoy that would send me to sleep.

_Selected Review/Message:_

"A lot of commas, many not even needed. You could do with less adjectives also I think. They don't necessarily make the story more interesting. Better avoid long/complicated sentences too. At the end readers don't remember how they started."

--Frank Derks

_Thanks for your input, Frank. I've modified the Prologue accordingly and I've tried to keep these things in mind while writing this chapter. Anyone else with similar feedback is welcome to either post it here, send it to me privately, or post it in the review._


	3. To Spurn or not to Spurn

**2**

_To Spurn or not to Spurn_

The month in between my arrival in England and the start of my semester at Cambridge went by quickly (and uneventfully). I attempted to request a similar setup for a gym at the British Manor, but due to some reported protests from my uncle and Percy, Alfred quietly obtained a gym membership for me at a 24/7 facility that was only useful if I went in the middle of the night, when it was deserted. I tolerated this inconvenience for a month, knowing that the situation at Cambridge would probably be much worse and if nothing else this was a decent preparation for more hardships.

There were no more incidents with Sinead. I took an evening walk out onto the balcony once a week, and every night I did this she happened to be sitting in the same spot, always on her cell phone. I sometimes wondered if our evenings chosen to "step out" just happened to coincidentally intersect, but my guess was that she did this every night. I really did not care as the mystery surrounding my cousin had eroded after the first evening at the Manor. In the month I spent at the Manor, we spoke a grand total of two words to each other—every morning as the family gathered at the breakfast table—"Good Morning"—nothing more.

Her father became progressively worse after the first evening. The concealed hullabaloo over the gym set was typical behavior—he would usually make snide comments regarding my inability to sleep without reading during the evenings, and without asking how he knew I suspected that cameras were installed all over the residence. While the setup was exactly the same at my residence, the difference was that I didn't entertain visitors—ever. The primary purpose of the security in the American Manor was to prevent intruders. The primary purpose here appeared to be spying on guests and general snooping. _Pretty laudable for someone who has such a rich, eventful life_, I thought. I discovered this on my second evening at the manor, and had the camera disconnected by the third. My uncle did not say anything to me about this but a quick exchange of glances confirmed that he was annoyed the next time I saw him after my sabotage.

Percy and I never spoke. He was nothing like Alfred, and after I had disabled the camera he began making more frequent trips up to my room, which I knew had been commissioned by Daniel in order to somehow continue the spying on me. I solved the problem by locking the door, which had no key.

As for Alfred, our usual relationship sustained. I mostly relied on him for updates on the family. I had candidly explained to him the situation one afternoon during a trip to the city, and had warned him about the cameras and Percy. He agreed that I was doing the right thing, but I seemed to get the feeling that Alfred was also concealing something from me. He had been hired by my grandfather at a young age, and obviously had been responsible for not only my father but also his brother.

From what I could deduce, something had taken place under Alfred's watch regarding Daniel and it must have been the cause of my father not revealing his existence to me. I wasn't sure what this man could have possibly done but it must have been sinister. Thomas Wayne was a kind man, but if you crossed him the ramifications were immense.

On the weekend before the semester began at Cambridge we loaded up the Manor's private town car with relatively few boxes—Sinead seemed to be as minimal a packers/traveler as I. My uncle pretended to be quite upset that his daughter and I were going back to school, but I could tell he was glad to be rid of the both of us. From what I had heard from Sinead's conversations, Daniel had a different mistress every six months. My guess was that he had painstakingly put off whatever affair he was in during my brief stay with him in order to portray the illusion of being a family man. Now that we were gone, he would be free to resume his excesses. Good for him.

Having our said our goodbyes, Alfred joined Sinead and I in the open backseat as Percy started the car. No one said a word for the duration of the journey. We made one stop for gas, and arrived within a few hours.

As we went through the formalities of moving in and obtaining our keys and signing paperwork, I had an opportunity to get a feel for my surroundings as it was still afternoon. I was rather impressed with the campus. It definitely suited my tastes with its gothic feel and antique flavor. Trees were in abundance and there were quite a few ponds and lakes and creeks near where I would be living. The study areas were plentiful, as this was not just any ordinary campus, and I knew this would be good for me. Students milled around, apparently rather oblivious to the beauty that they were beholding. Perhaps they were just used to it.

After unloading the two boxes of items that I had and getting my suitcases from Alfred, my butler bowed. "Well Master Bruce, I shall be off now," he said.

I was caught off guard. "Wait a minute," I said. "You're leaving?"

Alfred gave a small grin. "What else should I be doing? Do you require any further services of me?"

I shrugged. "You make a good point. I guess I've become somewhat reliant on you over the years. Well, I'm assuming you're going to your family then?"

"Yes, Master," he said. "I'm going to take a cab, as I fear Master Daniel's manservant will probably be less than thrilled to transport me."

I chuckled as I walked to the door. I shook Alfred's hand and then closed the door as he left. I realized this was the first time I would be living alone in my life. I had no roommate. It took a moment to sink in, but after that I was fine.

I began the simple task of unloading my two boxes and unpacking the suitcases. Once I finished that, I settled down to preparing for my classes. It was a relatively light schedule. I had been lucky enough to secure the position of Graduate Assistant to Dr. Hawking, which was definitely the highlight for me because I was not even a graduate student yet apparently Cambridge and Dr. Hawking had seen something in me to allow me to obtain this position. Beyond that, it was typical freshman fare—an English course, a Math course, etc. I hoped the courses would be more challenging than they appeared; after all, this was Cambridge. The rest of the evening flew by and as I wrapped up my final preparations I got ready for bed and then settled down with _Crime and Punishment_.

I had only been lying down for about ten minutes when the sound of loud rock music began bursting through the floor. I sighed, put down the book, put on my slippers and stepped outside. I walked down the hall and knocked on the culprit's door. A slovenly looking person opened the door, and questioned my purpose for ruining his "quality time with me lass." As I noted a trashy looking blonde with her head peeking out from under the covers, I calmly asked him to turn down the music. He fired off a retort which I countered by calmly raising up my sleeve to reveal my bicep, which I absently scratched. After another moment of tension, he grumbled and closed his door with the music lowering after a while.

I turned around after the volume had come down and noticed a few doors open. No one bothered to step out and say hello. As I headed towards my room, I saw a few young men gathered in the common hall at the end of the floor but they only regarded me briefly before turning their attention back to their intense discussion. I walked into my room and read for a little bit longer before signing off for the evening.

A few hours later I rose, got ready and headed to the gym that was connected with my residence. It was deserted, just as I had expected. I quickly worked out and headed back to get ready for the morning class I headed there early. Within the next few hours, as I read, students slowly began trickling in and I remained generally oblivious. I could tell a few students seemed a bit perturbed to see my complete lack of interest for other human beings.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind, right and left where I finally saw who had disturbed me. A girl heavily doused in makeup and wearing a designer floral blouse smiled at me, her hair looked as though it had been dyed too many shades blonde. "Hey there, Bruce!" she said, and that's when it hit me that I was looking at my cousin.

Although I knew this was probably her true nature, the complete makeover shocked me. What surprised me even more was the bevy of clones that seemed to be a few feet down the row, giggling. "Hello, Sinead," I responded calmly. I would have to resort to small talk to avoid having to deal with the others. "It's good to see you. Moving went well, I trust?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh God, Percy is such an annoyance. I swear, I'm going to have Father replace him soon." I didn't bother to ask what he did to cause such an annoyance and shrugged when she asked if Alfred was ever disagreeable.

I tried to change the subject. "So what prompted you to take this introductory Theology course?"

She shrugged. "Bah, I needed one of these to fulfill a core requirement. Whatever, it'll be a breeze." She then looked at the girls and motioned them over. "Bruce, I'd like you to meet Paula, Judy and Heather."

One was a blonde, the other was a brunette, and the other was a redhead. I was amused at this trio, and when Sinead stated briefly after that she had to use the washroom, she got up and picked up her bag. The blonde and the brunette sandwiched me and in the next instant the redhead was in the row in front of me. All three shot me looks of obvious purpose.

_This is ridiculous_, I thought. I mused on the fact that any other guy would have not really cared about that but more about the fact that they were all ridiculously good-looking. But, this time, I decided to play along and see what happened. Besides, this sort of thing could be very useful in the long run.

As the brunette whispered something in my ear, I leaned closer to her and let my hand brush against her bare thigh. She closed the distance between the hem of her skirt and my arm. Were all British girls this easy, or was this due to my cousin's glowing recommendation? As I mused over this I felt the blonde on my other side lean in close to my ear and make it seem as though she was whispering something while she took this as an opportunity to lick my ear.

_OK, _now_ this is really ridiculous._ Sinead seemed like she had been gone forever, and then I noticed her in the corner of my eye with some other girls at a different part of the room. She smiled broadly and gave me a thumbs up and a wink, then went back to her conversation. As I turned my head back I noticed the redhead was leaning over to face me, revealing plenty of cleavage, and asked if I wanted to join a study group.

I tried to look right at her but my eyes flitted downward, and that only seemed to make her lean further towards me while the blonde and the brunette continued to work on me. I immediately looked back up but she was now wearing a devilish grin. "I take that as a yes," she said, and turned back around as the professor entered the room and thankfully, class began.

It was hard concentrating as the brunette had enslaved my hand and the blonde played "foot-sie" with me throughout the entire period, but I still was able to raise my hand and become as involved as I could. The moment the professor ended the lecture I rose and tried leaving, but not before three different hands shoved three different phone numbers in my face. I sighed, took them all and waved goodbye to the girls. As I stepped out of the classroom and attempted to find Sinead, she was nowhere to be found.

I shuddered, as though trying to shake off the influence of the girls, and continued on with the rest of my day. Fortunately I didn't have any more classes with my cousin, nor were there any similar incidents. I spoke with a few other students—men and women—and thankfully, the men were not drunks blasting loud music and the women were not brazen hussies. It was refreshing to know that all of Cambridge was not like Sinead and her cronies. However, I did now have something to dread and avoid every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The day ended with a trip to study in the school library, a quick run-through of how I would approach Dr. Hawking tomorrow, and trying to avoid Sinead and her girls on my way out as they were headed in. Once I finally arrived in my room, I went through my usual routine, falling asleep to Keats' poems.

_Selected Review/Message:_

"There needs to be more a$$ s3x."

--John Riedell

_Thank you, "Jawn." If you'll read this chapter, you'll notice there's a lot more "action" in the sense that you were probably desiring. Hopefully you'll keep reading. Anyone else with comments/suggestions/etc, please feel free to drop me a line here or wherever else I have posted links to this story._


End file.
